Doctor Root (collection of oneshots)
by emmaxxclaire
Summary: Shaw has been injured whilst looking after a number. Root finds and saves her. Will Shaw cope with being a patient? How will Root cope with a injured Shaw? fluff and cuteness. (My first POI fanfiction so please, any constructive criticism is welcome!). Starting as a oneshot, but I might continue this later if there is interest. (posted on AO3 too)
1. Doctor Root

Doctor Root:

Root awoke suddenly with a gasp. She needed to get to Shaw. The machine had told her that she was in trouble, with a fatal wound. She only had a 0.2% chance of survival right now. Quick, quick.. Where were her shoes?

Harold jumped up, a questioning look on his face. She stilled, and exhaled. They were already safe. They were in the safehouse, and Shaw wasn't in danger. No, she was safe. It came back to Root all of a sudden. She had rushed to Shaw, to find she wasn't in time. Sameen had fought off the Samaritan agents, but without keeping herself out of harms way. The left side of her black shirt was sticky with congealing blood, and her arm was wet with more red. It had dripped down as far as her finger, pooling on the floor. It stood out awfully against the cool grey concrete. Martine was laid unconscious but breathing, both kneecaps shattered and blood pooling from her thigh (all from Shaw's bullets of course). Root so wanted to go and end that bitch for hurting her angel, but S _he_ had reminded her of how desperately Shaw needed her help. At that, she had rushed to Shaw, who had been barely conscious, and had pulled her into her arms. Root may have been taller, but she was only slight. It made it hard for Root to pick her up from the floor, but she managed. Thinking about it, she really shouldn't have been able to do it, but somehow she could push through when it was to save her sweetie. It was kind of like the stories you hear of the mothers who manage to move a truck off of their babies' prams. Physically impossible, defying the laws of this world, but still able to happen. _She_ had told Root where to take Shaw; Root's mind was too busy weeping over the fact that she was unconscious and dying in her arms to think rationally. When they got there, Harold had been ready. _She_ was ready to talk Root through removing the bullet from Shaw's wound, but, ever efficient, Shaw had removed it before Root arrived. That had made Root giggle, Shaw was as capable of operating on herself as operating on someone else. And usually, she did so without local anaesthesia, just a big swig of whatever alcohol was in reach, or without if none was near. There had been no alcohol near enough for Shaw to use this time, but she had still managed. As always. All Root had needed to do was sterilise and dress the wound. Shaw would be okay, she just needed time to rest. And that was exactly what Root planned to make her do, whether she was keen on it or not.

After Harold had calmed and reassured Root, she realised that two days had gone by since the incident. Harold told her that she had been out cold for the last 12 hours in the armchair next to Shaw's bed. She hadn't realised it, but she was clearly exhausted. The call to help Shaw had occurred at a point at which she had been awake for over 42 hours. Her body had screamed for sleep between 28 and 34 hours, but after that, it had resigned to the fact that she would keep moving until she physically couldn't any longer (which, from previous experience, was at about 80 hours). Clearly, the emotional toll of finding Shaw dying and fixing her up had taken a whole lot more out of Root than she had realised. She smiled at Harold, and turned back to go to Shaw's bedside once more.

"Miss Groves, would you like me to get you something to eat or drink? You haven't done so in almost three days..?" He said quietly to her, as if he was afraid that speaking any louder would startle her, make her run.

She swallowed, and tried to sound as normal as she could. "Oh Harry, you do know how to treat a girl. Yes please, just something small. I'm feeling a little wobbly after sleeping so long."

He smiled at her, "Of course Miss Groves, a sandwich and some water?"

She nodded, hoping her smile showed at least some gratitude, and turned quickly before he could see her eyes begin to dampen. She couldn't cry infront of him, and she certainly mustn't cry in front of Sameen. Sameen needed her to be strong, and crying -to her- certainly didn't show strength. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled. She swallowed, and stepped into the little dark room where Shaw was. She had laid Sameen on the bed where she usually slept when she stayed here. This was a rarely used safehouse of Harold's, so _She_ had felt safe in having Root stay there sometimes, and unbeknownst to Root, _She_ had decided that it was the place Root felt most comfortable, so was the place for Shaw to heal in, because Root could be most calm and collected here, just what Shaw needed to recover.

Root sat back down into the armchair she had slept in, and glanced at Shaw. She appeared to be sleeping, rather than being unconscious. Her breathing was slow, but it was even. It wasn't laboured or hitching which would suggest a struggle, either due to pain or lack of consciousness. Her features were soft, her face almost peaceful. Root thought she was beautiful always, but when she couldn't force herself to scowl, she was more so. She was almost smiling, something that Root thought she ought to do more often. But she loved her just the way she was, loved the witty remarks that she threw back to Roots innuendos, her forced frowns, her lack of emotion in most situations. To Root, that was what made Shaw. She wouldn't be quite right if she cried or laughed a lot. In fact, she liked it. It made the times when Shaw did show emotion feel much more genuine, made it special. Seeing pure sadness from Shaw would make Root know that she trusted her, and that was just what Root was waiting to see before making a proper move. Sure, they messed around together, and even fucked a few times, but so far it had been just that. Nothing more. Root wanted to try to go further. Sameen said she didn't do relationships, but neither did Root really. She was never in the same place for long enough to have a proper relationship, but having a constant person for some parts of her life would be nice. Root had no constants. She has a constantly evolving job, changed personalities every few days, moved around the globe so often that she had lost count of the amount of countries she had temporarily lived in. There was nothing stable in her life. The only constant was _Her_. She didn't even have a constant address when she was in New York; she flitted between safehouses. It would be nice to be able to come home to New York knowing that Sameen would be waiting for her, preferably in a nice apartment with a big bed! But she wasn't going to push it upon Shaw. That would just make the woman run.

Harold had appeared in the doorway with a sandwich and water, and she took them silently. He stepped closer to Shaw, took a quick look, checked her vitals on the monitor, and then left. He probably knew that Root needed to be with Shaw right now. Or maybe he didn't, either way he had done what she needed without her asking. She lay her head back, and took a small bite of the sandwich. She knew she needed to eat, but she couldn't face it. She managed to force herself to eat a quarter, then gave up and sat it on the table beside her. She had eaten something, that had to be better than nothing. She took a few mouthfuls of the water, which was easier. It might stop her head from pounding, but she didn't hope for it. This felt like a worry headache, which would only cease when she knew Shaw really was okay. She laid her head back against the headrest, and lifted her feet onto the footstool. She closed her eyes, and let sleep take her.

This time she only slept for about an hour, before _She_ began trying to talk in her ear. It sounded like white noise to begin with, what she used to use to help Root sleep. But it was way louder than that; more of an incessant buzzing than a gentle whispering. She woke up, feeling fuzzy. Root sat still, and waited for the dizziness to pass. She took a gulp of water, and sat up properly. Only then did _She_ quieten. Root didn't question it, but that was odd. Something _She_ had never done before. She glanced back over to Shaw, who was still sleeping. She settled back into the chair, and took another sip of water. She went to close her eyes, but then she heard it. Shaw's breaths had become shallower, and she exhaled deeply before coughing. Root leapt up.

"Sameen?" She whispered, only just audibly. Sameen sighed, moaned, then her eyes burst open.

"Root?" She asked croakily. "Root? Is that you?"

"Yes Sameen, I'm here." Sameen looked at her, and almost smiled.

"You saved my arse, thank you Root."

Root smiled. 'You're welcome sweetie. Do you want anything?"

"Water, please." Root could tell Sameen was trying so hard to be nice, realising that she had been close to death and that she really did need to rest. She hadn't even tried to argue with Root yet, which was an achievement in itself!

"I'll go get you some, stay here laid down sweetie. You took quite a beating, so you need rest"

"Fine Root. Go."

She smiled at Shaw laid in bed, then swept out of the room. Her headache had begun to subside slightly at knowing that Sameen was alive and not in imminent danger. She stopped infront of a snoozing Harold.

"Harry.." She touched his shoulder gently to which he opened his eyes, "She's awake, and staying in bed for once. Try to get some decent rest." She said softly. She knew he had been almost as worried as she had been for Shaw, she was a very valued member of their team, and they really couldn't bear to lose her.

She stepped into the kitchen, and poured a glass of water. She went to step out of the room, but then thought. Shaw was laid in bed and had hit her head pretty bad. Getting up might make her dizzy, so she ought to stay laid down. A straw would make drinking whist laid down much easier. She grabbed one, but then returned it and took another. The first had been bright pink, and whilst Shaw probably wouldn't react, there was no need to risk upsetting her over something so silly as a coloured straw. The second one was blue, a much better colour choice for Shaw. She stuck it into the drink then grabbed an apple from the counter. Now Sameen was awake, she could probably eat something, and she has always been able to eat fruit after being ill. The natural sugars would probably do her good.

When she got back to Sameen she was surprised to find that she has listened to her. She was still laid down like Root had asked. She stood beside her, and offered an arm to help Sameen sit up a bit. Sameen had actually accepted, so Root wrapped her arm under Shaw's good shoulder and had lifted her up a little. She gave her the water, which Shaw sipped at slowly, without using the straw. Inevitably, that went wrong. Shaw spilt a little down herself, then tried to drink too much. She spluttered and spat a mouthful down herself. Root couldn't help but giggle.

"Sam, why do you think I gave you a straw? Now you're damp. Better change that shirt, and then I can check your dressing too." Shaw glared, but didn't resist. Root grabbed a spare pillow and slid it behind Shaw so she was sat up slightly, but completely supported. She had relied on Root holding her up to drink, which told Root just how much pain Shaw was actually in. Root collected what she needed to redress the wound, put it all on the bedside table and stepped to the dresser. In the bottom drawer was a few sets of spare clothes that she knew she had left there on previous visits. She picked out a baggy vest top, not unlike Shaw's usual tops. She then saw a pair of Shaw's shorts that she had borrowed back when she had first joined the team, and had gotten soaked on a mission. Shaw had leant her a fresh set of clothes, and she had never given them back, instead keeping them for pajamas. They would come in handy now as they had needed to remove Shaw's bloodied trousers before leaving her to sleep. Root remembered that Shaw was currently wearing only underwear and a huge spare teeshirt that Reese had given her for Shaw. She put these onto the arm chair, then turned back to Sameen.

"Sameen sweetie, this is going to hurt, but I need to get this shirt off of you. Ready?"

Shaw nodded, and let Root pull the shirt from her right side. Once it was over her head, Root took a firm hold of Sameen's injured arm. Sameen grimaced as Root slid the shirt along her arm. It was the least painful way to do it, but the muscle still throbbed. Root gently placed her arm back down, laid the teeshirt over Shaw's top half (since they had had to remove her sports-bra to sort out the wound earlier) and smiled gingerly at Shaw.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll be done soon I promise." She sat onto the edge of the bed, and leant over Shaw. She drew back the bandage, to reveal a slightly bloody gauze. She picked up a wad of gauze which she had soaked in medical spirit, and gently but firmly wiped over the wound. Shaw inhaled, hissing as she breathed through her teeth. Root continued, knowing that the best she could do was to do it quickly. Shaw was coping. She wiped it a second time with a clean piece of soaked gauze, then stuck a new bandage over the wound. Shaw exhaled, and visibly relaxed against the pillow. Root then took the clean shirt and slid the left arm hole over her injured arm. She then scooped Sameen up off of the pillow on her good side. She lifted the teeshirt over her head, and wiggled the teeshirt around to let Sameen slide her right arm in. She then laid Sameen back against the pillow, and dropped the damp teeshirt into the washbasket.

"Right, you're in Sam. That wasn't too hard!" She laughed quietly. She was trying to keep the conversation light but free of innuendos so that Sameen would continue allowing her to take care of her. It had worked so far.

Shaw smiled at her, "Thanks Root. One other thing..."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you take me to the bathroom please?"

"Of course Sameen, but you know you have no trousers on now, right?" She didn't know how Shaw would react to this, she hadn't reacted to being braless, but Shaw was a funny woman when it came to her privacy. There was an ensuite for this room, so there was no need for Shaw to worry about John or Harold seeing her in only underwear, but whether she was comfortable with Root seeing her was for Shaw to decide. Shaw seemed to think for a minute, before speaking. When she did speak it was cautious and had a hint of worry.

"Root, did you remove my trousers? Did you look down there at all?"

Root wasn't expecting that response. "Yes Sam, I did. I didn't want John or Harold to just incase you didn't want them to. And no, I didn't look. I only glanced enough to check you had no injuries."

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks Root." Root smiled, but she thought she still heard a trace of worry in her voice. "Do you think you can walk or shall I carry you?" She asked, knowing she might upset or offend Shaw with that question. But Shaw didn't snap back.

"I think I can walk if you help me. Please." She looked almost vulnerable to Root, which hurt her a lot. She just wanted to hug Sameen close to her and never let her go again. But even showing pity would upset Sameen, so she kept her face as bright as possible.

"Okay, let's get you sat up properly first." She said, as she lifted Sameen up to a sitting position. She kept a strong hold of her as Shaw shuffled to be sat on the edge of the bed. Shaw gently pushed herself to standing, but Root kept a firm hold. She held Shaw close as she stood, clearly dizzy.

"You okay Sam?" She asked quietly. Shaw only grunted in reply. Root stood for a moment, allowing Shaw's head to clear. She waited until Shaw pushed to take a step, then moved gently with her. They got halfway across the room when Shaw suddenly leant hard into Root.

"Root," Shaw whispered. "I don't think I can, my legs are.." But before she had even finished her sentence, Root scooped her up into her arms.

"It's okay Sam, I've got you."

Root walked quickly to the bathroom, and sat Shaw gently onto the closed toilet. Shaw asked Root to help her sit to use the toilet first of all. Root kept her eyes on Sameen's face as she lifted her, lifted the lid then placed her back down. She smiled at her, then stepped outside the door, pushing it closed behind her. This whole thing had made her realise how much pain and how exhausted Sameen must be. She really wasn't just letting Root help her, she needed it. She couldn't do things herself, and wasn't even trying to. It made Root feel kind of warm inside; Shaw needed her now, and had accepted that fact. Maybe this was a good sign, a sign that Sameen was beginning to trust her, maybe even wanted to trust her. She smiled to herself, and leant back against the wall.

"Root? You there?" Shaw called, just loud enough for Root to hear.

"Yes Sameen, do you want me to get you up?"

"Erm, no. Could you do something for me?"

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" Root couldn't think what Sameen could want, but she went along with it.

"Erm, well.." Sameen giggled nervously, which Root had never heard her do before.

"Sam, what's up?" She said sticking her head around the door, making sure to look at Sameen's face. Sameen blushed at this, so Root closed her eyes.

"Root, I err, can you getmesomenewunderwear? Please?"

"I'll have a look, see what we have here. But Sameen, why? Is something wrong?" Root asked tentatively.

Sameen blushed at this, "Nothing drastic Root."

Root couldn't think of any other reason other than Sameen feeling dirty, so she left her in the bathroom and went back to the dresser to see what was in there. She pulled out all that was in there. She found two more teeshirts, a blouse, another pair of shorts, a pair of jeans, a pair of leggings and two pairs of pink and black lace underwear, all of which belonged to her. That was all that she could find, so Shaw would have to cope with wearing pink for a while. She picked up a pair, and laid out a teeshirt and the shorts for her to wear later. She grabbed the shorts she had found earlier and made her way back to the bathroom.

"Shaw? I've found a pair, but I'm not sure you'll like them." She laughed gently.

"Come in." Shaw called, sounding tired. Root decided to get this over with quickly so she could get Shaw back in bed to sleep with some pain relief. She stepped into the bathroom, and, keeping her eyes up, handed Sameen the underwear and offered her the shorts. She took them both with a small groan at the pink, but dropped the shorts onto the floor.

"Erm Root, you wouldn't happen to have your handbag or anything of yours with you would you?" Shaw asked. It was another odd question, but Root answered, deciding not to agitate the tired woman.

"I don't, no. Why?"

"Erm, well IkindaneedsomethingandIhaventgotany.."

"You what sweetie? Speak slower."

Shaw blushed slightly, "I need something and I haven't got any and can't find any in here.." She said, looking away from Root. Root suddenly realised what was going on.

"Oh Sameen, why didn't you say earlier! I could have sorted something as soon as you woke up. I'm sorry. I didn't even think of it when we were sorting you out!" Root smiled at Sameen. She had realised that Sameen meant that she was on her period, and needed supplies. They had never discussed anything overly personal, and definitely never spoken of their periods, so it hadn't even crossed Roots mind. She felt a little guilty now, and wanted to help Sameen. She was sure that there would be something in the apartment, and if not she would sneak out and get something from the local corner shop. Harold wouldn't be happy but she couldn't let Sameen down now.

As if she had read Root's mind, Sameen answered her unspoken thoughts. "Root, this isn't your fault. How would you have known to make me take the tablets? Only I am to blame for never telling any of you."

Sameen had now confused Root. What tablets? What did Shaw mean, and why did taking tablets affect her period?"

Again, as if hearing her unspoken question Sameen answered Root. "I am on a pill which means I can totally prevent my period for up to six months as long as I take a pill every morning. It means I don't have to deal with it whilst we are on missions."

"Ohh, that's sensible" was the only thing Root could think to say. She had never been affected by her period. But then she had never gotten bad cramps or any other side affect. The only inconvenience was the actual bleeding. But that was nothing really. She decided to go and check the main bathroom, see if there was anything there for Sameen. She told Sameen what she was doing, then left. Once in the bedroom however, she realised she hadn't asked what Sameen preferred. She stuck her head back into the bathroom.

"Sameen, have you got a preference for what you use?" She asked, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Erm, not really." Sameen answered. "I've used both before." Root smiled, and left.

She tiptoed around a sleeping Harold, and made her way into the master suite. Luckily John had decided to leave the master for Harold, who hadn't made it as far as his bed before falling asleep. She opened the bathroom door, and began searching through the drawers under the sink unit. She had no luck, the only things in the drawers were two clean towels and a bottle of shampoo. Then, as she walked back into the bedroom, she spotted a ladies leather jacket hanging over a box. She walked over to it, and upon picking it up, realised it belonged to Detective Carter. She must have stayed here at somepoint with a number. She felt in the pockets, and found nothing, then felt a slight lump which felt to be inside the material of the jacket. She looked inside, and found a concealed pocket, behind the actual pocket. Inside there she found three tampons! Perfect. That would at least start them off. She then gently opened the box which the jacket had been laid on, and inside saw a small makeup bag. Again, it was probably Carter's or maybe even Shaw's (on second thoughts, no, it couldn't be Shaw's, it was pink..) from when they stayed there at somepoint. She opened it, and found another two tampons, two pads and a pair of black boyshorts. Much more to Shaw's taste! She took them, and tried to put the bag and jacket back exactly as she had found it. She snuck back out past Harold, and back to Shaw. She put the boyshorts in the drawer with the other spare clothes, to save for later.

"Sameen, I'm coming in." She called, only receiving a grunt in return. She went in, worried Shaw was in pain. But she wasn't, she was just shattered. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Root smiled to her.

"Here, it's all I could find." She handed over her findings, and Shaw took them gratefully.

"Thanks Root, I'll sort myself out then can you help me back to bed?" She asked.

"Of course Sameen." Root smiled, "one word of advice though, if you can, use a tampon now and save the pads for overnight? I can wake you up in a few hours, but im less likely to manage overnight?"

Sameen smiled, "okay Root, good plan!" That was music to Roots ears, that was a compliment from Sameen's mouth! Wow!

Root stepped out of the room, and let Sameen sort herself out. She called for Root to go back in. She now had the shorts on too. Root lifted Sameen up and sat her back on the closed toilet. Silently, she picked up a flannel and washed Sameen's face and good arm. Then, seeing Shaw's eyes drooping, she picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed. She laid her down gently, and went to sit back in her chair. She turned to say goodnight to see Sameen's eyes following her. She looked slightly upset.

"What's wrong Sameen?" She asked quietly.

"Root, would you do one more thing for me?" Shaw asked, not meeting Root's eyes.

"Go on," Root smiled, encouragingly.

"Will you laywithmeplease?"

"Sameeeeeen, I've told you. Talk slower!" Root said, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Will you lay with me, please." Shaw said, very quietly.

Root smiled. "Of course Sweetie. Just let me get changed into something comfy."

Sameen smiled. Root stood, and picked up a small vial.

"Sameen, do you want me to give you this or do it yourself?"

Root had been wary of injections, even giving it to someone else after Control abused them to torture her. Sameen knew this, and took the vial and needle from Root. She drew the liquid from the vial and went to inject herself, but stopped. She gave the needle back to Root, then held Roots hand in her own. She pushed the needle into her thigh and pressed the plunder. Root's hand was only there, not doing anything. Root smiled down to Sameen then picked up her spare clothes and went to go into the bathroom to get changed. She paused and smiled as Sameen's eyes clouded slightly, the drugs already coursing through her bloodstream and making their way to her brain.

"Oh, one more thing." Sameen whispered. "You've seen me practically naked today, now can you show me you?" Root was sure she saw a smirk and a glint in Sameen's eyes.

It took all of her strength to walk into the bathroom with an innocent smile. She didn't want to push Sameen, and she knew it was the drugs that were making Shaw more amiable than usual. Though she had asked her to lay with her before she had taken the drugs, Root couldn't be sure whether Sameen's final request was Sameen or the drugs talking. She smiled to herself. Sameen asking for Roots companion ship was a big enough step for Root, and proved that Sameen was beginning to trust her. That made her feel good. Maybe they were getting somewhere after all. Laying with Sameen would be blissful. She got changed quickly, and hung her clothes over the airer in the bathroom. She stepped back into the room, expecting Sameen to be asleep already so was fully prepared to sleep in the chair beside her. But she wasn't. Sameen was watching her -her eyes less misted than before- laid on one side of the bed with her good arm open for Root.

Root smiled, and stepped over to the bed. She laid down gently onto the bed, and lace her fingers with Sameen's. She looked over to Sameen, who was fighting sleep. Sameen smiled to Root, who smiled back before Sameen's eyes closed.

After a moment, Sameen's breathing evened out, and Root knew it was safe. She leant over and kissed Sameen's forehead, then laid back down to sleep next to the woman she so dearly loved. This was a good day. Sameen Shaw was safe, and Samantha Groves was truly happy for the first time in a long while. Yes, it was a good day.


	2. Dr Root, Chapter 2

Root awoke and realised it was only just getting light. The sheer curtains were glowing a beautiful orange; the sun must just be rising. Root hadn't seen the sun rise in a long time. She rarely got to sleep before 2 or 3am, and then was woken either a few hours later at about 6am if the machine needed her, or about 8am if she was to be working with Finch and the team. Those early morning hours of sleep were very important to her. It was the only time she ever got to sleep, usually after a long mission and a few hours of computer work for _her_. She could sit hunched over her computer in one of her secure basement offices from 8pm to 4am easily, stopping only to eat and use the bathroom, and then to go straight to sleep.

She sat up, and looked to Sameen. She was curled over looking away from Root, but her breathing was even and heavy. Root got up gently, and stepped through the curtains. From here she had a view of the whole city. It was early, and amazingly New York was pretty still. Usually cars whizzed along the streets and people were hurrying along the sidewalks, bumping and sidestepping to get through, but right now there was hardly any movement. It was like time had stood still. She stood in her little bubble of peace, and observed. It was nice to be in a quiet place to watch the city sleep. She could see the sun peeking over the horizon, flooding the edges of the city in an orange hue. She stood, almost in a trance, before she heard a shuffling coming from behind her.

She spun around, and saw Sameen trying to sit herself up in bed. She smiled to herself, and looked down to Sameen.

"Sweetie, just ask me for help. I'm here to look after you right now. And you shouldn't be leaning on that arm!"

Sameen grumbled. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course sweetie, but right now that arm needs taking care of, and if I left you, I'm not sure you would give it time to heal."

Sameen grumbled again, but didn't argue this time. She stared up at Root who just smirked back.

"See, even you can't disagree with me. You need me right now Sameen, even though you might not have realised it yet."

Again, Sameen didn't argue, which made Roots heart jump a little. Maybe Sameen had realised, or maybe she was just enjoying Root's company and wanted her to stay! Her brain disagreed. 'She just needs your help. Don't take this too seriously!' And sadly, Root knew this was going to be the case. Sameen just wasn't interested in Root.

Root walked over to Sameen, who was still trying to shuffle up against the headboard with one arm. She lifted her up, and sat her against the back of the bed. She perched on the edge of the mattress beside Sameen.

"How are you feeling? Less pain?"

Sameen grimaced. "Root. Who's the doctor here. Me. So let me evaluate the injuries and you worry about whether my pillows are plump enough, and finding me something to eat." She ended on a smile. However, Root was not smiling.

"Sameen. You let me take care of you yesterday. Why not today? You have been hurt. Really hurt. And I am going to take care of you, including your injuries, whether you like it or not."

She stood up. Sameen opened her mouth to argue, but Root just kept talking over her.

"And yes, I can go get you something to eat. But its 4am Sameen, are you sure you don't want to be sleeping?"

"You woke me up, but no. I'm not hungry right now. I could do with a glass of water though. Please."

Root smiled, Shaw seemed to have forgotten to argue back against being cared for at the mention of food and sleep. She left the room and tiptoed through to the kitchen. She didn't want to wake Harold or John at this time in the morning, somehow she thought the big lug might not appreciate seeing the sunrise if he didn't have to.

She got two glasses down as quietly as she could, and filled each with cold water. She went to leave, then saw a packet of biscuits left on the side. She went to ignore them, but thought a small snack might work well as a peace offering to Shaw.

She slipped back into the room quietly, just incase Sameen was sleeping, but she wasn't. She was sat exactly as Root had left her, flicking through a book from the table beside her.

"Finally. Root, how long can it take to get just a glass of water!"

Root smiled to herself, Sameen must have been feeling a little better if she could complain like that.

"I had to creep to not wake anyone up, and being silent in the kitchen is harder than it seems!" She countered defensively.

Sameen just smiled. "Still, I think hydrating your patient is more important than letting them sleep peacefully!" Root could see that she was just playing with her, but again it was a sign that Sameen was a little better than the night before.

Root stood back in front of the French doors and let the curtains fall around her. She watched the sleeping city, still and silent. IT was a rare sight for her and so she made a point of savouring the few times she was up in the early hours of the morning in time to see the sunrise or this slumbersome city. The buildings surrounding them had few lit windows, and those that were illuminated were only done so by gentle yellow light rather than the harsh white light of working hours. From the high floor they were on, she could see the streets were still with only the odd taxi moving. There wasn't a person in sight out on the streets, just the odd pigeon flitting between branches and lampposts. The street lights were off, and most of the visible city was enshrouded by a dusky light that comes just as the sun is beginning to show. It really was an unusual sight. She must have been lost to her thoughts for a few moments because she suddenly became aware of Sameen's voice:

"Earth to Root... what's _she_ saying to you that's got you so distant all of a sudden? Eugh, I give up."

She shook her head slightly and turned to face the bed. "Sorry sweetie, I was just thinking that's all. What did you say?" She tutted as Sameen turned away from her and looked up into the corner of the ceiling. "Sameen. You aren't three years old. I'm allowed to have a little time to think!" A small smile flittered across Sameen's lips.

"Fine. But you ignored me for the whole of five minutes just then. You're not being a very attentive doctor." Sameen chided. "A doctor should always be paying attention to their patients!" Root stepped across the room, and perched herself on the foot of the bed.

"I am so sorry Sameen; I honestly was just lost in my thoughts. _She_ wasn't even saying anything, it was just me." Sameen didn't look convinced, but Root's slight puppy expression meant she couldn't stay mad at her for long. "Sameen, you really ought to try to sleep a little longer. It's still early, you can get a few more hours at least before Harry and his pet are awake and bothering us."

"I'm awake now Root, can't sleep once I've woken up properly. You'll just have to entertain me for a bit. Or you can sleep if you need to? I'm fine so you can rest?"

Root smiled at Sameen's concern. "Don't be silly, I'll keep you company sweetie. Do you want or need anything?"

"I'm all good at the moment, thanks. Just a little bored."

Root smiled "well I'm sure I could find a few ways to entertain you Sam" she said with a suggestive smirk.

Sameen just grumbled about how she could always make an innuendo. Root laughed, which made Sameen grumble even more.

"What is it that makes you think all these sexual comments are appropriate Root? I'm your goddamn co-worker, would you say these to Finch or Reese or even to Fusco?" Root just smiled and went to speak before Sameen stopped her, "don't even answer that, I know you would do so quite happily." Root just laughed.

"Yeah, Fusco appreciates my little jokes and Reese just finds it funny when I embarrass Harry."

"No, Fusco thinks you're insanely irritating, and okay, it is rather amusing when Finch turns tomato at the things you say." She giggled (or as close to a giggle as Sameen could get), "even I can't help but laugh at Harold's face! He just can't cope with your little comments."

Root began to giggle too. Sameen laughed a little, then winced and clutched her arm. Laughing must have jiggled it a little too much. Root stood up, and propped a pillow under the bad arm to support it enough to alleviate the pain. She sat back onto the bed, cross legged by Sameen's feet. She was so short that she hardly took up half the length of the bed when she was sitting, leaving plenty of room for Root to sit at the end.

"Look at this, two best gals having a sleepover! Which shall we do first; paint each other's nails or do facemasks?"

Sameen used a single finger to show her appreciation at that comment. Root just smiled and stood up. I need to repaint my nails; I must have chipped these two whilst looking after you yesterday. I'm going to go and look if there's a bottle around here anywhere, anything you want?'

"Can you see if there's any liquour in here?"

"Sameen. As your doctor I will not allow you to drink before lunch." Sameen's disgust at the idea of not drinking before lunch showed in her face "Okay, not before breakfast." Sameen still wasn't happy but Root wasn't changing her mind.

"A glass of water would be fine then." She said grumpily.

Root smiled and left the room with a little wave.

Sameen grumbled to herself. She really wasn't used to being looked after by anyone else, and didn't like someone else making decisions and stopping her from doing as she wanted such as drinking at all times of the day. She also didn't usually have to talk to anyone she didn't want to at any time other than when she was at work. And she limited this as much as she could. But in all, this wasn't really that awful. She had never really had close friends not even when she was a kid. Her dad's job in the military had meant that they moved too often for her to make good friends, and she had never connected well with other kids because of her distance from her emotions. This continued into adulthood, and her first real friend would have probably been Cole. She worked with him for the longest and found him the most tolerable of all her co-workers. He also wasn't affected by the fact that she was the more physical and stronger of the two of them, which is what annoyed most men and prevented her from making friends with marines. Women had just always annoyed her. They were all too happy with showing feelings and emotions and this made Sameen uneasy. She also found them to be too catty and too bitchy, always willing to drop a friend when a better offer was made. Sameen valued loyalty too much for this.

John wasn't too annoying, but they didn't really socialise together. Joss Carter was probably the closest to a female friend that Sameen had ever had, but of course that had been cut short by Simmons.

She had never really thought of Root as a friend, but after seeing her be so gentle and considerate towards Sameen whilst never questioning her need for control or dislike for letting someone else look after her had made Sameen think. Maybe she and Root could have some sort of relationship that wasn't simply co-workers. Whilst Root did show emotion, she wasn't quite like other women, and she seemed to understand better than anyone else that Sameen just didn't possess the ability to understand or show the emotion, no matter how much anyone wanted it to show. She accepted that fact and never made Sameen feel an outlier because of it. This was something that very few people had ever done for Sameen, and it was something she was finding surprisingly nice.

It was at this point that she heard Root's footsteps getting closer, and so she made a quick decision. She wouldn't be overly friendly, but from now she would try to be a little less evasive and see where Root would lead them. Maybe something good would come of this, or maybe not. It was worth a try, and having a friend might just be good for Sameen.

Root came back into that room at that point armed with a bottle of black polish and two glasses of water.

"Here you go sweetie, one glass of cold water and a straw to make it a little easier for you."

Sameen smiled. "Thank you Root." Root was a little taken aback at the thanks, but she just didn't say so. She pulled the smaller set of drawers over beside the bed, and sat down at Sameen's feet. She laid out a piece of kitchen towel from her back pocket and started to correct the nails that she had chipped.

"How lucky, Carter had a bottle exactly the same as what I use so I don't have to start again."

Sameen went to reply sarcastically, but remembered her promise to herself. She needed to cut back on sarcasm. Then she realised what Root had just said.

"Did you just say Carter?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. At least I think it must belong to Carter. When I was looking for supplies for you I found a box with some ladies stuff. There was some makeup and a makeup bag, and a leather jacket. It's not mine and lots of the stuff was pink so I assumed it wasn't yours! I don't think Zoe has ever been here unless John has brought her here, so it must be Joss'."

"Ah okay, I guess that makes sense." Sameen then laughed to herself. "Can you imagine if it turns out to be Zoe's! That would mean John has brought her back here at somepoint without us knowing! Ewwwww!" She cringed.

"Awwh, don't be mean. At least it would mean that the big lug has someone to make him happy. I have wondered if his uptightness is caused by pent up sexual frustration." Root giggled. "I've almost brought him a hooker to try to test that theory before, but _she_ told me that it was wrong and a bad idea. She won't tell me anything personal about any of you."

"Good, it's good to know that _she_ has a little idea of privacy. Does that mean you've asked private questions about us to her Root?"

Root blushed a little, "only a few questions here and there. And only ones that I know no one would ever actually tell me so my only hope was asking her."

"Root, that's not nice. We all deserve a little privacy and everyone has things they don't want their co-workers to know."

"Which is exactly what _she_ said too." Root rolled her eyes. "Sometimes _she_ can be so argumentative!"

Sameen laughed imagining Root arguing with the voice in her ear, making anyone think she was even more insane than they did already. "Anyway, what sort of question did you want to ask?" She realised that sounded too inviting, "I'm not saying I'm gonna answer, I'm just interested in what you want to know."

"Oh just the general things: do any of you have a significant other, and if not whether you have a sexual partner or whether you just aren't doing it."

"Oh Root, that's not something you should know about co-workers."

"Why not? Its only normal human interactions, and its only human to be nosey about these things."

Sameen shook her head. "But knowing you wouldn't get answers surely means the question shouldn't be asked... to anyone, even the mighty robot overlord?"

"Okay, so would you tell me if I asked you?" Root asked batting her eyelashes slightly.

Hell no was Sameen's first thought, but before saying it she thought about trying to make amends with Root. "No Root, because its not something my co-worker really needs to know. A close friend maybe but not just my co-workers." She groaned internally. Did she really just say that out loud...? Sadly, yes she did.

"Oh really," Root frowned. "So you would answer if I was your friend?"

"Not definitely, but maybe." Sameen was beginning to regret her decision.

"So how do I get to friend status?" Root asked, with the big puppy-like eyes again.

Sameen grumbled a little.

"Please Sameen, as much as I know I irritate you, I think you and I could be nicer to each other. I could maybe let up on the innuendos a little if you at least try?"

Sameen grumbled a little more then began.

"Honestly Root, do you think I know. I don't think I've ever had a proper friend. I didn't as a kid or in the Marines. I've always been a loner and an outcast. I was either the new kid or the strange kid who didn't feel anything. I'm happy as I am, but I don't really know what a friend is or what they should do."

Root paused from doing her nails and looked up. "Sameen, do you think I know either? I've had Hanna and that was it. I was the odd kid who liked computers more than people, and then I was the killer for hire. That doesn't allow for friends anymore than your ISA job. Both highly confidential and both involved a lot of travel and consistent long hours. I didn't get a chance to make friends ever just as you didn't."

Sameen held Root's eye contact longer than usual then said, quietly, "I guess I never thought of it that way. You're always so happy and get along with people, and can talk to them. I can't even do that so I have no hope."

"Oh don't be so silly Sameen. Like that would bother me."

"But I can't feel and do as other friends do Root. I don't understand your emotions, and frankly I don't want to deal with them either."

"Sam, I wouldn't ask you to. I know you can't and I know your dislike of them so I wouldn't ask you to do anything unless you wanted to." Sameen smiled a little.

"Shall we try? I can't say I'll be any good, or that I'll even be able to do this. But I will try if you want to?"

Root smiled and said softly, "Yes Sam, let's try."

"Okay, erm, so those questions. You can choose one and I'll think about answering?" Sameen sounded so awkward but the little shy smile at the end showed she was trying.

"Are you sure Sam? That's a big jump I know."

"Root, when do I ever do things by half... and I might never offer again so if you don't take the opportunity now.."

"Okay okay. So, erm, have you got a partner at the moment?"

"Ha. No. Of course not. I don't do relationships." Sameen laughed. "You should have been able to guess that!"

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Root asked gently.

"Do you?"

"Do I have someone? No. No I don't." She smiled.

"Oh. Okay." Sameen said.

"See that wasn't too hard was it." Root said with a small giggle. "Can I ask another or do you want to stop?"

"One more, then we should both try and get a little more sleep," Sameen said whilst stifling a yawn.

"Okay Sam, do you want to ask me first?"

"No, you ask."

"Okay, so if you don't have anyone currently, do you have someone you sleep with or are you celibate currently?"

Sameen laughed. "Root. I don't do any type of relationship. But no I'm not a nun. I'm a pragmatist. I go out, have a fun night or three and then I, erm, move on."

"Oh Sameen, I didn't see you as one to do that, but each to their own I guess. I've had my fair share of fun nights, sometimes even involving my taser and some ropes."

"Well, it's always been this way. Never been able to do anything long term but can't go without. Have you had one long term?"

"A relationship? Gosh no. In the same way for friendships, I've never been in one place long enough, and my life has always been built on lies so I couldn't be with someone that I needed to be honest with because I could never tell them what I should."

"We're both in the same boat then. I don't think I could be with one person for too long, it would get boring for me. I need variety in life."

"I guess I do too, but it would be nice to have someone constant in my life. I haven't had someone who's stayed in my life longer than a few months after Hanna until you, Harold, and John. And if I survive all our missions, there will be a time where you three are no longer in my life."

"Why do you believe that Root?" Sameen asked sadly. As much as she was not that fond of Root until recently, she had grown to like the woman, even more so in the last few hours where she had cared so tenderly for her.

"Because that's just how my life goes. Always has been, always will be. Somehow I doubt that I will survive longer than these missions do. I think I will die serving _her_ , or _she_ will die and I will no longer have a purpose here."

"Root, don't think like that. What will happen, will happen. And we've got to make the best of it whilst we can."

"I guess, it's just difficult. This is how it's always been, how I've always thought. It's ingrained in me just like fighting and building walls is ingrained in you. I've tried to think differently Sameen, but I've always been shown why I shouldn't think that way. It's always come back to bite me on the arse, and I'm fed up of it. So now, I just don't bother believing. Then it doesn't hurt so much when anyone goes away. It hurts, of course it fucking hurts, but a little less than it could."

By now, Root was tearing up and Sameen was feeling something. A small tug in her chest. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew that Root needed comforting ion this moment. So she did the only thing she knew how to.

"Root. I don't really know how to say this, but we as a team need you. As long as we are all here, and as long as someone is alive we will need you. Be it as a co-worker or a companion. In this moment, I need you as my nurse but I also think I need you as a friend. I can't guarantee forever for either of us, but I can guarantee now. And I may get annoyed at you. I may snap and shout and swear and want to hurt you. But I tolerate you Root, way more than I tolerate anyone else, and that's a start."

Root was now bawling. It might have been sad tears, happy tears or a bit of both. Sameen couldn't tell. What she did know is that Root needed a moment. So Sameen opened her good arm and gestured for Root to sit next to her. Root shuffled up the bed and curled into Sameen. Sameen held her, quite awkwardly, but it was enough for Root. She just needed that gesture from Sameen to see that she cared.

Sameen held her tight until the sobbing began to subside. She felt Root grow heavier into her side, and realised she had fallen asleep. Sameen felt a yawn building and so decided that, as Root wasn't going to move anytime soon, she might as well get some rest too. She rested her head down onto Root's, and let her eyes close gently. This wasn't quite what she was used to, but she could get used to this. Having a friend was feeling quite nice.


End file.
